cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathan
The Leviathan is the Brotherhood of Nod Support Class's Tier 3 heavy capital warship. Background A massive battlestation, the Leviathan is a self-sufficient space-borne vessel, complete with a bridge, helmsman, navigation and other essential facilities. The Leviathan is too large to be constructed inside the Support Crawler and is called from its cruising altitude high up in the atmosphere down to combat altitudes when it is needed. In-game As one of the most powerful warships on the battlefield, the Leviathan is the last unit unlocked for a Nod Support Class commander, becoming available at Level 20. The Leviathan is armed with 3 very long-range fireball launchers, similar to those used by the Flame column. The fireballs deal large amounts blast and flame damage upon hitting their targets. The fireballs are most effective against large clusters of light vehicles/infantry and structures. Only 2 of the turrets may be brought to bear on a single target at any one time. The Hangar Bay upgrade equips the Leviathan with a Hangar Bay, allowing it to operate Sortie Drones. These are fast-flying, agile pilotless drones that are armed with rapid-fire guns. They are effective against infantry and light vehicles and great for distracting other enemy units. They will automatically attack nearby enemy units or can be sent to attack the same target that the Leviathan is attacking. When the Leviathan is directed to attack a specific target, the drones will fly across the entire map to attack it, potentially killing the target before the Leviathan even arrives. The Leviathan cannot attack air units with the either the fireballs or sortie drones. The Leviathan also passively improves the fortitude of friendly units around it, increasing their armor. As befitting a heavy capital warship, the Leviathan is one of the most heavily armored units in the entire Brotherhood of Nod's arsenal. Its armor can only be pierced by laser attacks and will shrug off bullets and rockets easily. However, since the Leviathan cannot attack air units, it should always be escorted unless it is absolutely certain that there is no opposing Support commander. However, when a plane is VERY close to the Leviathan,the Sortie drones will fire single, low rate of fire Gun shots at the plane, giving the Leviathan a very small anti-air defense. Its GDI equivalent is the , which has less powerful air-to-ground weapons but has air-to-air weapons. An achievement can be earned if the player uses it to burn several units 100 times. Development * According to the Worldbuilder, the Leviathan was originally called Mobile Command Facility. Quotes Created * Leviathan, on departure. Select * Channel's all yours, command. * We'll do everything in our power. * Battle station reporting. * Commander, what news? * My crew stands ready. * Everyone stay alert. * How's it looking out there? * Bridge team, standby. Moving * Navigation, let's go. * Affirmative, headquarters. * Setting route. * Boosters. * New heading's now in. * Helmsman, take us there. * Fixing location. * Getting into position. * Heading, locked in. * Good job, nav. Attacking * All weapons, fire! * New target locked! * Put them down for good! * That's the one, take it out! * Launch everything. * Priority one. * Just focus on that one. Move to Attack * Alright, this is it. * All crew, prepare for assault. * We'll take no chances. * Make it good. * Leviathan, moving in. * Man your stations. * Everybody ready? In Combat * Keep on them! * Maintain all weapons! * All systems are a go! * Get them out of my sight! * Whatever it takes! * We've got this one! Taking Fire * We just took another hit! * Comm deck! What's your status? * Damage report! * Defenses still holding! * Crew! Everything alright? * We'll get through this. Retreating * Let's get to that repair zone. * Navigation, get us out of here. * Pulling out! Gallery File:CnC4_Nod_Leviathan.jpg|Concept art CNC4 Leviathan With Drones.png|Leviathan and her gun drones CNC4 Leviathan Render.png|Render References Category:Tiberian Twilight aircraft